Written in the Stars: Nalu AU
by TheWritingStar
Summary: A modern college AU featuring Nalu. Lucy, a college student who loves astrology and wants every relationship shes in to be compatible to her own sign. Natsu, a college student who doesn't know nor care about astrology, tries to get with the incompatible Lucy. Will their love be aligned with the stars or will their signs keep them apart? Nalu
1. Chapter 1

This is my new college, modern and zodiac AU!

Its Nalu too!

" _Put On Your War Paint_ "

Natsu jumped up to the sound of his alarm. It took him a few slaps to shut it off, grunting when he connected his fist with the nightstand. Stretching his hands in the air, he grabbed a small pillow and hurled it at the other bed in the room.

"Loke, dude, get up" Natsu's husky voice traveled to the other side of the room. A sleepy grunt was the only respond Natsu was given. Rolling his eyes, he jumped out of bed and headed to the shower. He left the room once he was done, making sure to be on time to his early class.

"Why did i take this stupid 8am class?" he muttered to himself. His phone chimed and he looked down to read the message. A small smile played on his face. "Oh yeah, that's why."

Natsu exhaled and opened the door to the building. Although he enjoyed his Biology class, there was one reason why he still bothered to show up. entering the classroom, he spotted his favorite blonde and made his way to her. He plopped his bag on the floor and sat in his seat. Luckily these seats had wheels so he lightly zipped his chair to Lucys.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said and flashed her a smile. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was totally into her, he just couldn't understand why she didn't dig him too. It was no secret that Natsu was definitely a popular guy on campus, especially with the ladies but no matter how many winks or flirty smiles he receives, his eyes always manage to fall upon her.

"Hi Natsu." She replied. He spotted a zodiac alignment chart on her desk. Curiosity got the best of him.

"Whatca got there?" He asked, swiftly he snatched the paper from her desk and placed it on his. "Hmm? Looking for love I assume?" He laughed.

Quickly she took it back, not appreciating the stealing that the pink haired boy constantly did.

"It's for my club. This week is all about romantically attraction. Compatibly is key Natsu or else it doesn't work." She replied to him, as she fixed the folded corner he made.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we could be compatible." He winked at her while pointing between them and even though there was a blazing blush spreading on her face, she threw him a scowl. Stumbling her words she shook her head furiously.

"Absolutely not."

"And why is that?" His eyebrow raised and he leaned on his hand.

"You're an Aries."

His face dropped and he sat up straight. He took a moment to regain his posture.

"I'm sorry, what?" He questioned.

"I'm a Virgo and you are an Aries. We are destined to be an unlikely pairing for each other, it's basic astrology." She stuttered out, still overwhelmed by his pick up line.

He started to shake his head and glared at her.

"So you're telling me that the only reason why you haven't gone out with me is because our fucking zodiac signs aren't compatible?"

She turned and faced him. "Yes"

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard of." He said while spinning in his chair.

"You might think it is but trust me, it's true." She shrugged, her attention turned to her chart and she put an X next to Aries and Virgo. She even scooted a little bit away from him.

"Well I'm gonna prove you wrong." He stated.

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

He reached under her chair, grabbing the bar and pulled her chair towards him until her nose almost touched his. His breath fanned on her face and their eyes connected. His smile was bright and his eyes darkened.

"That's right, I'll show you just how compatible we can be." His voice was only a whisper.

Her eyes widened at their proximity. Flustered didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling. Placing her hands on his chest, which seemed very toned, she used his body to push herself back to her spot.

"Ugh as if." was all she could muster out. She would be lying if she didn't think he was cute, no he was smoking hot and everyone knew. However her beliefs with the astrology logic stood firm, and she wouldn't dare let anyone ruin it.

He sent her a wink and the doors to the classroom opened, revealing their mid 40s teacher who had a bald patch bigger than Natsu's ego. Natsu heard a grumble and cocked his head towards the blonde.

"Problem princess?" he asked. Luckily they were seated towards the back of the lecture hall, so the professor wouldn't catch them talking.

"Kinda." She responded. He motioned for her to continue.

"It's just, he's a Gemini." She groaned.

Silence.

" A Gemini...Lucy, how the hell do you know?"

"I can feel the energy, it's disgusting."

"I think he's fine." He shrugged.

A sigh came from the blonde. "That's because Geminis and Aries are matches, you're supposed to like each other." She complained. Natsu did know how to respond, all this zodiac talk just made him confused, so instead he took out his homework and listened as the professor began is tiring and boring lecture.

"Also don't call me princess."

After two hours of painful and lifeless instruction that made Natsu want to rip his hair out, the two left class. They had a routine of going to the small coffee shop next to the library after every bio class. Naturally the pair walked towards there.

The little bell above the door sent a small chime through the coffee shop. The smell of lattes and baked treats filled their noses. Many students gathered at each table trying to finish homework or study for their test. It was quiet yet bustling with student life.

"Next." The cafe employee called. Lucy walked up and smiled at Mira. her family owned the small shop that became a signature spot for the campus and she made the best tasting drinks.

"Lucy! The usual?" She asked. Her voice was as sweet as the pastries and she handed Lucy a warm latte.

"Thanks!" She happily took the drink and to her surprise, Natsu ordered and paid for them both.

"Ugh Mira makes the best drinks, not to mention she's also a Capricorn." Lucy smiled and took a big gulp of her drink.

"Okay I'm just gonna pretend I know what you're talking about." Natsu replied and shoved a macaroon in his mouth.

"Compatibility Natsu." She remind him and he just shrugged.

"Soooo-." Natsu begun as they walked out of the shop and towards Lucy's dorm.

"So?" Lucy repeated.

"Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yeah. How about a date? Ya know you and me?"

"I know what a date is Natsu." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm gonna have to pass." she stated.

"And why is that?" He asked. She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I have a club meeting. So even if i wanted to." She paused and tapped his nose playfully. "Which i don't" She huffed. "I can't" She shrugged

"Yeah okay." He mocked her sarcastically.

They finally reached her dorm and he turned and faced her. He leaned against the wall, blocking her in with his arms.

"Okay so Friday doesn't work, I guess Saturday will have to do." His voice laced with desire and his eyes held passion. "We can go see a movie and have a nice dinner, and I'll show you how great an Aries can be."

Just like the classroom situation, a blush found its way to Lucy's face. Straightening her back and standing tall, she kept a straight face. Without looking she scanned her card to unlock the doors to the dorm.

"We shall see." She stated and walked inside leaving Natsu with a huge grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chap update!

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Loke asked as Natsu strolled into their dorm room. He hopped on to his bed and let out a huge satisfying sigh. His grin never left his face and for the first time in his college life, he was on cloud nine.

Their dorm room was typical. A bed on each side of the room and a huge window in the back. Posters of video games and cars lined the walls and their desks were littered with school supplies and an unnatural amount of paper.

"Cause I just got a date with the hottest and coolest girl in school." Natsu stated.

Loke turned around in his chair to face him. "Who? Let me guess, Karen? Lexi? Brittany? Angel? No, no, it's gotta be Zoe, or is it-" A pillow to the face interrupted him.

"Dude!" Natsu yelled "It's none of them, you really need to chill out, you fuck boy." He pointed at the smug boy.

"Ladies man" Loke corrected him.

"Nah you're a fuck boy. _And I_ got a date with Lucy, the girl in my bio class." Just the mention of the blonde's name made him automatically smile.

"Heartfilia?"

"The one and only. Ya know her?" Natsu asked. Of course, Loke would know her, he knew every girl on campus and in a ten-mile radius, typical fuck boy.

"Hell, ya I know her! She's in the Celestial Club with me." Loke said. This information made Natsu sit upright and he furrowed his brows.

"The Celestial Club? What the hell is that."

Loke smiled and filtered through his desk, pulling open all the drawers until he found a pamphlet, tossing it to the confused boy. Natsu's eyes gazed through the small handbook. Constellations and zodiac signs were displayed throughout including the room and days the meets were.

"It's a club for astrology geeks. Basically, each week we discuss how astrology works in different situations, I'm pretty sure this time is about love connections. Lucy is the club president, and I represent the sign of Leo, ya know, since I am one."

Natsu sat there with a blank expression. This information was too much to comprehend. He didn't know why a guy like Loke would be in lame club like that. Probably just to get into the pants of all the girls in the clubs.

"I can't believe you are in this." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Trust me. It's a lot cooler than it sounds. Plus, all the girls make it better." He winked.

Another eye roll came from Natsu as he read the different properties of the zodiac on the back page. The sound of Loke typing filled the room and they sat quietly until he had to leave for his class. Loke's head snapped to Natsu's as a realization occurred.

"Wait. Aren't you an Aries?" Loke called from the bathroom.

"How the hell did you know that?" Natsu questioned. It was Loke's turn to roll his eyes as he tapped his head.

"Your birthday is in April Natsu, context clues." Natsu let out an 'O' and nodded.

"I still don't know why she would agree to a date...with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Natsu grabbed an empty can of soda off his bed stand and threw it towards him.

Grabbing it before making contact, Loke tossed it in the trash and picked up his backpack, ready to leave. As he opened the door, he turned towards the bruiting pink haired boy.

"You're not compatible." He said before shutting the door leaving Natsu stunned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Natsu yelled but the door was already closed. "That doesn't even matter." He grunted to himself.

* * *

Lucy hummed a simple tune to herself as she opened the door to Charmed, Cana's fortune and magical properties shop, the one where she worked and was very late as well. She loved working for Cana, especially because she got to witness her legendary card reading, her psychic abilities have drawn a lot of attention to the store.

Lucy herself does readings using the astrology principles and crystals scattered around the small store. Not to mention Levy and Juvia, her two best friends who also practice the reading properties. Levy's tea leaf readings and scribe deciphering is very popular as well as Juvia's flower picking, water signs and palm reading. No matter what you use, all the girls would be happy to read you.

"Good afternoon Cana!" Lucy smiled but the happy tone washed away when "You're late." was the response.

"I know I'm sorry, I got caught up in my chart making." She said nervously and passed the middle-aged woman and took her seat at her desk. Cana just laughed and place a cup of green tea in front of her.

"You have a reading in 10 minutes." Cana said and went back to her tarot cards. "Oh, today Juvia had a reading with a couple and she nearly fell off her chair at the sights of the guy. Poor thing could barely keep her head straight, she might have broken them up too."

"Did she break them up or did the flowers." Lucy giggled and brought the rim of the cup to her mouth.

"Well the flowers did have sadness and separating so who knows." Cana laughed and picked up a card, a big heart was plastered on the front. "New love." She said and almost like being summoned, Juvia walked in from the curtains in the back, a dazed look on her face and a love-struck attitude. Cana waved the card and Lucy smile, another prediction right.

"Juvia does not understand the universe sometimes." She complained while placing her head on the table as a mug of tea was slid her way with the card.

"I'm sure the universe will sort everything out Juv. On another note, I have a... date." Lucy said but making sure the last part came out quicker. This news sparked Juvia's interested and before Lucy could blink, she was sitting in front of her, eyes widened and ready for the details."

"Tell Juvia everything! Who is he? What's he like? Where are you going?"

"Okay, okay. Its Natsu Dragneel, the guy from my Bio class."

Juvia blinked and slouched in her seat, crossing her arms. "You don't sound excited."

Lucy let out a huff, blowing up her golden bangs. "I am, he's nice and funny, and yes, good looking."

"But?" Juvia chimed in.

"He is an Aries."

Juvia nodded. She knew how much astrology and compatibility mattered to Lucy. When they had first met, Lucy was thrilled to learn that the beautiful blue flower picker was a Cancer, their friendship easily clicked.

"Well...That doesn't mean you can't date him. Just because you may not be extremely compatible to the stars, Juvia believes that you can adapt to each other."

"Don't blow off some good dick for the stars Luce." Cana yelled out.

"Thanks Cana" Lucy said sarcastically, heat rushing to her face.

"Juvia thinks the same, but in other words of course. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know throw the universe off balance." Lucy complained and slammed her head onto the desk.

"Okay...wellll, let Juvia knows how it goes. Then you and him can come and do a flower reading! Juvia's pretty petals will determine your love future. Now excuse me I have to get to class." She giggled and ran out of the shop just in time for Lucy's guest to walk in for their reading.

"Welcome! I'm Lucy and I'll be your star reader today!" She smiled brightly as they took a seat, a sudden wave of energy entered the air.

 _"_ _Gemini"_ Lucy thought but kept her smile as she pulled out a parchment sheet and star chart.

"Let's begin."

* * *

After two days of pure torture from Natsu, Saturday came around. He still had twenty minutes until he had to pick up the stunning blonde. He was busy doing pushups on the dorm room floor while Loke chilled in his bed, playing a game on his phone.

"Do you really think it's going to end badly?" He switched to sit ups.

Loke looked down at him shrugging. "I don't know man. It takes her awhile to warm up to other people in general, and when you're not compatible, it's even harder, almost like a warning. It took some time for her to warm up to me, not a lot of time but definitely some work."

"Really?" Natsu sat up. Loke nodded.

"Leos and Virgo have a hard friendship line, its normal for them to have to warm up to each other. To be honest I wasn't a big fan of her either, but now we are chill and she's one of my best friends, almost like a sister. You just must be patient, she will come around. I mean you are already friends, right? That's a good start."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, how did your club go? Did she talk about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. And it was fine, I got a sweet date too. And it's even better because we have maximum compatibility." Loke smirked.

"Another victim of your fuck boy ways, good luck to her." A pillow was smacked to his face.

"Just go on your dumb date. And by the way Aries is different than all the other girls."

Natsu laughed. "Did you say Aries?"

"Oh yeah, she is apart of the club too. Her real name is Amelia Taylor, ya know, pink hair, cute sweaters, really big boo-"

"I got it dude! Don't have to get descriptive." Natsu complained and looked at the clock. Quickly he grabbed his wallet and keys and opened the door. "Good luck on your date." Natsu shot him a finger gun.

"Right back at you" Loke laughed.

* * *

Looking over herself in the mirror, Lucy determined that her flowy white blouse and blue shorts were date material.

"Ooo, Luce, you look smoking." Levy called. Levy was currently sitting on Lucy's bed in her dorm, helping her pick out an outfit as she was reading a large book for class.

"I mean you could cover your chest more, don't show him everything." Lucy turned towards the voice. Her roommate, Cassandra Lakes had spat that out.

"My chest isn't even out Aquarius." Lucy replied using her celestial club nick name. "And you always wear a tank top or tube top."

"I'm a swimmer, I worked hard for this bod." She jumped off the bed and grabbed her bag. "Now I gotta go practice for swim, don't fuck up your date Lucy, later Levy." She opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Natsu. "Oh, your date is here." She said and passed by him.

He placed his hands on the door, keeping it open. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She let out, a smile framed her face and she yelled a 'bye' to Levy.

"Have fun you two!" Levy called out.

"That movie was incredible!" Lucy gasped. "Nice choice."

"Thank you, I checked the ratings beforehand." Natsu laughed which made her giggle. "Now its time for a good dinner."

She smiled and as they walked towards the burger joint at the end of the strip, she linked her arm around his making him blush slightly. For a moment she forgot about the stars.

* * *

"And that's how my buddy Gray got his bare ass stuck to the ice rink." Natsu smirked and Lucy let out a loud laugh, trying not to let her strawberry milkshake spill as her hands hit the table. Natsu couldn't help but smile as he watched her laugh. The evening light mixed with the windows reflection gave her a soft glow. Her giggling died down as she caught him staring and placed her hair behind her ear blushing.

She had to admit that he looked casually handsome. His button up shirt was rolled to his elbow making her slightly drool and his pink blush hair was poking out from his black snap back.

"Soooo, why are you so into the stars and stuff?" Natsu asked while taking a bite of his burger. He watched as her smile and eyes soften.

"My mother. She was an Astronomer at the planetarium, always did the most fascinating lectures about the stars. She's the one who taught me about all their properties, physically and spiritually. I've always been intrigued by them, the stars ya know? They are so beautiful and mysterious. When she passed, I leaned onto the star, embracing everything she believed in. it makes me feel like she's still here. She was a Virgo too, she was my best friend."

"That's amazing Lucy." He smiled.

After getting ice cream and taking a stroll through the park, they arrived in front of her dorm hall.

"So?" He asked.

"So?" She repeated.

"Did I change your mind, about Aries?" He smirked, nudging her shoulder.

"Hmm, maybe just a little bit. I guess you're not too bad." She teased and bumped his shoulder back.

"I'll take that." He smiled.

"Thank you Natsu, I had a nice time." Quickly she kissed his cheek and rushed into her dorm room leaving him stunned.

Turning around he fist bumped the air.

"Fuck ya! Take that stars. Natsu one, stars zero." He pointed to the sky.

His grin never left his face as he walked back to his dorm, ready to rub his success into Loke's face.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who commented! I read all of them and I love all the support!


End file.
